Accidentalmente enamorado
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: Era una historia graciosa de recordar, sintiendo de inmediato la calidez cada vez que la cantaba y relataba. Era la gran historia de amor de Sasuke y Hinata. La canción de un hombre que luchó por la mujer que por poco y lo mata de la locura. /—Tanta que él tuvo que recurrir a mí, Naruto Uzumaki. / Un SasuHina. AU.
1. Prólogo

**G**enero: Romance - Humor - Drama.

**P**areja principal: SasuHina.

**P**areja secundaria: NaruSaku.

**L**etra de canción: Accidentally in love - Counting Crows.

* * *

_Nota_: Oh bien, lo sé, otro lío más. Y bueno, es que no me resistí. Es un acto impulsivo que no puedo controlar, como ninguno. Tengo otras historias pendientes, ahora son tres y otras dos que todavía no subí y capaz no lo haga por un buen rato. Pero con esta no aguanté. Ya después me voy a lamentar. Esta historia no va a ser exactamente larga, más o menos. Va a contar con un prólogo, once capítulos y un epílogo. Estará narrada en tercera persona y mantendré la originalidad de las personalidades de los personajes (en un AU).

Desde el capítulo uno hasta el once el relato va a contar con los personajes de Sasuke y Hinata como protagonistas, desde el punto de vista de Sasuke.  
Espero les guste.

* * *

**Aaccidentalmente enamorado  
**

* * *

**P**_rólogo_

* * *

El hermoso amanecer hizo acto de aparición realizando un paisaje realmente bello desde la altura del departamento Uzumaki. Empero, aunque los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana –estrellándose contra los párpados cerrados del hombre rubio–, él no despertó. Pues, tal cosa no le afectaba en absoluto y menos le interesaba despertar para apreciar el paisaje detrás el ventanal. Él sólo quería dormir y nunca despertar; y tener el sueño pesado lo ayudaba en gran manera.

Se requería de un gran ruido –o golpiza– para que dejase a la vista sus hermosos ojos azules claros. Por lo mismo, los próximos susurros, gritos, palmadas en la mejilla y la retirada de las sabanas que lo cubrían no lograron despertar a Naruto Uzumaki, desesperando así a sus dos hijos. ¿El agua surtiría efecto? Llegaron a cuestionarse los niños, pero no. Su padre sólo se dio la media vuelta balbuceando incoherencias mientras el líquido cubría su rostro.

Pasaron segundos, minutos: dos, cuatro, veinte. Él aún dormía. La mujer junto al rubio despertó y con una cálida sonrisa encaró a los niños que sostenían un desayuno hecho por sus mismas manos. Mas, la desilusión en sus rostros la desconcertó y tras la respuesta del porqué de tan feos rostros frunció el ceño.

–_Papá no despierta, mamá _–repitió la niña más pequeña.

Bien, ella nunca despertaba de mal humor o al menos no frente a sus hijos. Pero cuando de su infantil Naruto se trataba el mal genio de la misma estallaba dándose a conocer. La cara deprimida de sus perfectos angelitos tampoco ayudaba a calmar su creciente molestia hacia su esposo. Su fuerza no controlada despertó por fin al padre.

–_Sakura-chan –_se quejó medio dormido mientras se frotaba la zona herida–. _¿Siempre vas a despertarme así?_

La respuesta no fue más que un suspiro y tras superar en cierta parte el dolor su atención se fijó en los dos niños que se encontraban entre él y su mujer. El desconcierto de un principió inmediatamente fue reemplazado por la felicidad de la visión de ese despertar. Desordenó los cabellos de la niña y el niño, y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando ellos alzaron su desayuno sobre una bandeja frente a sus ojos.

–_¡Feliz día papá!_ –gritaron a coro.  
_–¡Ramen!_ –gritó ahora él lleno de felicidad–. ¿_Cómo supieron?_

Mientras él atacaba su desayuno miraba entre bocados a su familia. Sí, su familia. ¿Cómo había pasado? Solía preguntarse a menudo. Porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía una bella esposa y dos pequeños niños. Pero aunque así pareciera ahora, la cosa no se había hecho de la noche a la mañana. Claro que no. Es más, no había otra historia más graciosa (para él) de cómo enamoró a su mujer.

Aunque a decir verdad, la historia graciosa no era sólo suya. No, no lo era. Es más, lo que la hacía graciosa, y en cierta parte gran sostén de estar casado con Haruno Sakura, era que la había enamorado basándose en la historia de amor de su mejor amigo –y bueno, él era demasiado encantador–. Se podría decir que le contó las experiencias en el amor de Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga, y ella se lanzó a su brazos encantada. Suena muy fácil la cosa y hasta ridícula. ¿No? Bueno, siempre piensan eso a la primera. Al mencionarlo, una vez el tercero termina de escuchar su relato, ríe y concuerda con él con que es graciosa y única.

–Papá –llamó su hija pequeña mientras una conocida canción sonaba en la radio, haciendo sonreír a Haruno–. ¿Nos cuentas de nuevo la historia de cómo mamá te aceptó? Ayer no la entendí bien.  
–¡Claro! –aceptó encantando–. Pero primero te contaré la del tío Sasuke. Sino, la historia no tendría sentido ni chiste. Antes no te conté esa importante parte, estaba apurado y capaz sea por eso que no la entiendes –la niña asintió.  
–Es que –empezó el niño mayor–, ¿cómo mamá te va a aceptar después de escuchar la historia de amor de otras personas?  
–Yo hubiera rechazado a papá de inmediato –agregó la niña coincidiendo.

Naruto y Sakura rieron.

–¿Conocen la canción que suena? –preguntó Naruto a su hijos. Ellos asintieron.  
–¡Esa es la canción de papá! –gritaron juntos.  
–Sí, y papá la hizo basándose en los tíos Sasuke y Hinata –agregó Sakura.  
–Mamá saltó a mis brazos una vez se la canté –dijo el rubio recordando–. Ella no sabía que Sasuke y Hinata me ayudaron a hacerla para ella, ni tampoco que hablaba como si fuera Sasuke, los sentimientos de él. Creyó que yo sentía eso y, en cierta parte, también los sentía.

Nuevamente iba a comenzar a contar la gran y divertida historia de amor de Sasuke y Hinata, y él. Sí, sonaba metido y es que siempre se sentía de más al estar entre ellos. Pero era fundamental para contar la suya.

Sin más, se dispuso empezar ante el conocimiento de lo impaciente que era los Uzumaki, tal como él.

–Qué les parece –comenzó–, si les canto una parte de la canción y el cómo surgió.

Todos asintieron y su relato comenzó. En realidad, era una bonita forma de empezar esa mañana del día del padre.

* * *

[** A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan _]

* * *

¡¿Qué tal, gente?! ;)

Si les gustó dénmelo a saber por un review, si no, también. Aunque claro, espero que les haya gustado este prólogo (xD). No tengo más qué decir, así que me voy a leer fics que tengo pendientes gracias a mi gran ausencia.

¡Saludos!


	2. Uno

**G**enero: Romance - Humor - Drama.

**P**areja principal: SasuHina.

**P**areja secundaria: NaruSaku.

**L**etra de canción: Accidentally in love - Counting Crows.

* * *

**Accidentalmente enamorado**

* * *

**U**_no_

* * *

_–Entonces ella dijo: ¿Cuál es el problema bebé?  
__Cuál es el problema no lo sé.  
__Bueno, quizás estoy enamorado, amor.  
__Pienso en eso cada momento.  
__Yo pienso en eso.  
__No puedo dejar de pensar en eso._

* * *

Por más que intentaba no lograba sacar de mi mente a la mujer que nuevamente observaba. Su pelo portaba un exótico color azul oscuro como el cielo de una noche, y la piel era demasiado blanca. El cabello caía en lluvia hasta la mitad de la espalda, y adelante un flequillo ocultaba su frente. Más abajo, yacían dos hermosas perlas. Sus ojos, de color blanco con tintes lilas; tan hermosos como únicos. Y el cuerpo del que era poseedora, me atrevía a decir, era de infarto. Sí, Hinata Hyuuga era, desde ya, la mujer más hermosa que yo, Sasuke Uchiha, hubiera conocido en mi vida.

Esa condenada visión fue lo que me impulsó hace unas semanas atrás a acercarme e invitarle un trago. Con el fin de pasar sólo un buen rato y olvidar todo lo que me preocupaba por unas horas. Si bien en mi infancia, y hasta adolescencia, jamás me hubiera interesado tal cosa creyendo a una mujer insignificante y un estorbo. Ahora, como un adulto, había descartado esa estúpida idea. Ninguna mujer era un estorbo cuando de aliviar tensiones se trataba.

–_Dos tragos por favor_ –recordaba haber ordenado al momento que me senté junto a ella. La mirada desconfiada que me había lanzado fue la clara amenaza de un futuro rechazo. Pero no me acobardé, un Uchiha jamás retrocedía. Aún así, aunque no muy segura, ella aceptó revelándome su nombre junto a una fingida sonrisa.

No me importó su estado de ánimo y comencé a beber en compañía. Hablando de nada importante en realidad, notando con el tiempo la falta de costumbre de Hyuuga por tomar alcohol. Su actitud más relajada, la alegría exagerada surgida al hablar y por último el desanimo repentino de momentos lograron confirmar su inexperiencia tomando. Me encogí de hombros ante aquel descubrimiento y lo ignoré. No era que mi importara lo que ella sintiese.

Aquel día conocí mucho de ella por lo que me contaba, a pesar que mi última intención fuera hablar. Hyuuga me reveló, también, entre charlas que no solía concurrir a aquel lugar con frecuencia y menos ingerir alcohol. Mas, las circunstancias la habían empujado a ir allí y presentía volvería –presentimiento que ahora era un hecho–. Asentí a ello no queriendo saber sobre el problema que la empujaba a hacer tal cosa pero sí a gusto con su presencia.

No mucho después, entre risas de ella e intentos de sonrisas míos, se produjo el primer beso de ambos. No fue nada fácil contando con el hecho de que, intencional o no, siempre me volteaba la cara. Este, no obstante, había surgido de un repentino silencio, nacido del deseo que nuestros labios provocaban. Acercamos nuestros rostros despacio para por fin unir los labios, haciendo un beso suave, delicado y de un delicioso sabor. ¿Así habría de saber la fruta prohibida? Me pregunté ante el hechizo momentáneo luego de la separación de los mismos. Concluyendo de que si así fuera no me importaría ser expulsado del mismo paraíso con tal de volver a probar el adictivo sabor.

Nuestros labios volvieron a reclamarse nuevamente, más veces. Y preso de la necesidad de probar a toda ella sólo me fue necesaria realizar la propuesta que desde un comienzo había pensado. El sí no fue instantáneo pero la afirmación existió, no necesité de más. Esa misma noche la llevé a mi apartamento rezando porque no se arrepintiera. Pues su vacilante respuesta dejaba la abertura de una negativa si lo volviese a pensar. Para mi sorpresa, robé la virginidad de Hinata Hyuuga y conocí el más grato placer jamás experimentado.

Cuando desperté la siguiente mañana con el anhelo de repetir la experiencia y probar la fruta prohibida, fue grande mi desconcierto al yacer solo. Yo era la única presencia tanto en la gran cama como en mi departamento. Hinata se había marchado dejándome con ansias de más. Y no hay nada que un Uchiha no pueda obtener. La quería otra vez y la iba a tener. La busqué la siguiente noche en el bar sin vacilar y nuevamente estaba sentada frente a la barra. Pero nada de lo que esperé pasó. Había probado la fruta prohibida y una vez expulsado del paraíso era imposible entrar como también volver a saborear tan adictivo sabor. Hinata me rechazó.

–Lo siento –dijo con timidez y voz suave–. Yo.. lo que pasó ayer no tiene que volver a suceder –calló–. T-Tengo novio. Disculpe, Uchiha-san.

El primerizo rechazo por fin se escuchó y orgulloso como era fingí restarle importancia y fui a dar con la primera mujer que mis ojos divisaron. La invité directo a mi departamento al lado de Hyuuga. Estúpido lo hecho, sí. Y peor fue saber que a ella en nada le afectó.

Aunque no debería haberme importado aquel rechazo me dio directo en el orgullo, que, sin embargo, mantuvo firme y dura su fortaleza. Seguí concurriendo a aquel bar pero no con el mismo fin acostumbrado. No iba a olvidar problemas o buscar placer. Al contrario de lo que solía hacer sólo concurría allí para observarla. No estaba obsesionado por ella, me repetía con constancia, sólo me daba curiosidad, y era verdad. No era superficial y eso me agradaba aunque en nada afectara, y lo confirmaba con el hecho de que ella había inventado un novio para librarse de mí –supe después–. Era en exceso tímida y amable, la comparé con una flor, la cual por fin había florecido hace no mucho. Sin duda no encajaba en ese lugar y el baso de agua que tomaba todas las noches se inclinaban a lo mismo. Me llegué a preguntar si era para evitar volver a acostarse con un desconocido, y la respuesta fue otro golpe bajo. Ella era ahora algo personal, un premio que debía ganar. Parecía una especie en extinción que no se me volvería a presentar y debía tenerla para mí.

Y, ¿no lo había dicho antes? Un Uchiha siempre obtiene lo que quiere, aunque pareciera un capricho.

Ahora, a la media noche, ella nuevamente yacía sentada en la barra sin ninguna compañía. Y yo, como un acosador, también observándola como últimamente era costumbre. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo que no dejaba de lado a esa mujer? Ella claramente no quería nada conmigo. Pero yo tampoco era ningún cobarde. Me acerqué a ella más veces. No iba a ceder a dejarla a un lado hasta que la chica se envalentonara y me diera el directo no.

Por eso, nuevamente me dirigí hacia la barra. Sentándome justo al lado de ella.

–¿Otra vez acá, pequeña Hyuuga? –pregunté neutral. Evitar una mínima sonrisa se me hacía una gran dificultad conforme el tiempo pasaba y consigo la chica suspiraba con cansancio. ¿Le era una molestia? Gracioso y a la vez molesto.  
–Uchiha-san –su voz se escuchaba cansada y no se molestó en mirar a su costado ni menos confirmar mi presencia. Después de todo debería ser fácil reconocer una voz luego de escucharla tantas veces. Aunque tomar su rostro y girarlo hacia mí era tentador–. Otra vez, déjeme disculparme. Yo... Yo no puedo aceptar su com...

¿Iba a rechazarme otra vez? Rápidamente la interrumpí.

–Sólo vengo a tomar un trago –qué mentiroso podía llegar a ser, y ella ingenua. Se sonrojó–. Él mundo no gira alrededor de vos, Hyuuga.  
–Lo siento –se disculpó al instante avergonzada. No aparté mis ojos de su rostro mientras lo agachaba avergonzada. Por eso, llegué a notar una leve chispa en sus ojos. Una luz peligrosa–. ¿Sólo tomar un trago al lado mío? –preguntó con viveza. Y yo, bueno, juré mentalmente.

Hyuuga no era tan mojigata como aparentaba. Mierda. No se me ocurrió nada para contradecir sus palabras aunque mantuve mi rostro firme y duro como siempre. Fingiendo indiferencia mientras pensaba una respuesta ingeniosa. Vaya que estaba pensando.

–La barra hoy está llena, Hyuuga –esperaba que lo estuviera–. ¿No lo dije? El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo.

Ella bajó nuevamente su mirada avergonzada mientras se disculpaba. Internamente sonreí triunfal.

Jaque mate perra.

–Y bien –comencé–. ¿Tu novio? –la pregunta salió de mis labios sin ser procesada. No le vi lo malo pero esperaba que lo tomara como una excusa para iniciar una conversación–. Es raro verte siempre sola.  
–¿Mi...? –mis ojos brillaron y a ella el foco se le prendió. Era horrible mintiendo, me di cuenta. Se sonrojó fuertemente y me sonrió nerviosa–. Oh, mi novio. Él... él trabaja.

Astuta, tan astuta y estúpida. La muy desgraciada me seguía mintiendo. Mal, pero lo hacía, y yo no podía decirle que la investigué y averigüé que tal novio no existía. ¿Estaba yendo demasiado lejos? No. Sólo hacía lo que era necesario para obtener lo que quería.

–Ah –dije simplemente, tomando un trago de whisky. Disimuladamente miré su escote. Llevaba un vestido rojo oculto por un saco negro de lana que le llegaba hasta tres dedos arriba de la rodilla con escote en V desde la panza. El vestido parecía apretarse a su cuerpo y aún más en sus pechos. Tomé rápidamente otro trago cuando mi imaginación por poco y se sale de control–. ¿No quieres?  
–No tomo –dijo rápidamente y me permití sonreír.  
–¿No tomas? –Claro, no tomaba–. ¿Lo dejaste de hacer desde que perdiste tu virginidad?  
–Uchiha-san –me advirtió con dureza y vergüenza, como mi madre lo hacía cuando era un niño. Bajó al voz–. ¿Cuál es su problema?  
–Dímelo tú.

No contestó. Furiosa y avergonzada se marchó de allí dejando dinero sobre la barra. Juré en voz alta al echarlo de nuevo a perder con mi gran boca. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para que la Hyuuga cayera a mis pies? ¿Para hechizarla al igual que ella lo hizo conmigo?

Porque la magia era la única explicación de que yo la quisiera tanto, y no podía frenar ahora.

* * *

[** A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan _]

* * *

La seguí.

Sabía dónde vivía y nuestros encuentros no sólo se producían en aquel bendito bar. Generalmente siempre nos encontrábamos en la plaza, o yo la retenía allí. Puntual a las seis de la mañana y ocho de la noche. Luego a las doce en el bar. Si bien aún no me acusaba de seguirla ella sospechaba que lo hacía, no era tan estúpida. Aún así, si lo llegase hacer yo lo negaría.

La primera vez que la encontré en el parque cerca de su departamento fue con su perro. Un Caniche Toy, se llamaba Rocky. Hice un gran esfuerzo por no reírme del pobre animal. Un perro cargoso y estúpido, parecido a mi mejor amigo. Fue sorprendente pero mientras me hablaba de él ella lo hacía con tanta pasión y amor que conocí su verdadera sonrisa. Pude ver sus blancos dientes tan brillantes como el sol. Rápidamente, oculté el incomodo sentimiento que creció dentro de mí al verla así.

Cuando a las ocho de la noche la volví a encontrar paseando al perro, y me saludó con una sonrisa mientras estaba distraída con su mascota, vi mi oportunidad. Me compré un perro. Un Caniche Toy hembra, Tenshi. La paseo todos los días en el parque a las seis y ocho. Al principio no me agradó mucho, pero era mi pase para llegar a Hinata. Cuando ella la vio la mimó y le habló como si mi perra fuera algún tonto bebé. El otro perro también se quiso acercar pero Tenshi lo mordió y no pude estar más orgulloso. No pude tampoco evitar reírme al comparar a los perros con mi amigo y una chica a la cual él persigue.

–_¿Uchiha-san?_ –me había llamado ella entre sorprendida y asustada. Vaciló en decir algo y finalmente sonrió avergonzada–. _Usted... Usted debería reír más seguido.  
_  
Mi respuesta fue un corto sonido desinteresado. ¿Reír más y qué? ¿Ella por fin dejaría de ser tan difícil? No lo creo, yo no reiría nuevamente si no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

En las noches, cuando nos encontrábamos en el bar ya no me evitaba tanto como antes. Aunque que me preguntara por mi perro difícilmente fuera algo bueno. Qué da. Era un grandioso medio para mantenerla cerca. Mi próximo problema fue que los demás hombres no eran ciegos y notaban lo mismo que yo. Había un idiota que había tenido mi misma idea y paseaba a su perro para acercarse a ella, un tal Kiba. Y los del bar no se quedaban atrás. Entre ellos estaba el barman. Era el hombre más inteligente que hubiera conocido en mi vida. Todas las noches se ligaba a una chica pero dejó de hacerlo desde que Hinata comenzó a concurrir allí –creo–. Casualmente sabía sus gustos y siempre hablaba fluido con Hyuuga. Lo cual me hacía entre ellos el adorno. Alguna que otra mujer se sentaba casualmente junto a mí para coquetear y, hoy, aproveché eso para sacar la competencia.

–¿No me harías un favor? –susurré cerca del oído de una mujer rubia, unos años más grande que yo. Sonrió coqueta y asintió mientras reía en silencio–. El barman es mi amigo y no le va muy bien con las chicas. ¿No lo animarías?

Lo miró cuidadosamente y asintió sonriendo.

–Ryu –mientras el nombre de él sonó meloso clavé mi mirada en Hyuuga–. ¿Será que hoy podamos seguir con lo de ayer? –como toque final le guiñó un ojo y reí internamente.

Lo conocía, no podía ser más perfecto. Tenía una maldita suerte. Cuando Hinata la escuchó sus fracciones demostraron tristeza por un fugas momento. Luego, fingió como tantas veces una sonrisa y se despidió. Obviamente, la seguí como venía haciendo desde hace tanto. Y me sorprendí al verla llorar en la parte trasera del bar, en un lugar parecido a un callejón. Dudé en acercarme pero me decidí al saber que el barman había avanzado más con la Hyuuga de lo que había imaginado. Mi intención no había sido herirla pero saber que aún le era indiferente animó a mi naturaleza egoísta. Mejor verla llorar que besarse con alguien peor que yo, ¿verdad?

Bufé. Esta sería mi buena acción del día. Yo no era ningún buen amigo y menos un consolador, por lo cual traté de mantenerme como un silencioso acompañante. Toqué delicadamente su hombro y entonces me congelé. Ella levantó rápidamente sus blancas perlas empapadas hacia mis ojos negros. Se limpió con rapidez murmurando incoherencias o palabras que simplemente yo no entendía. A excepción de su clásica disculpa. Todo pensamiento egoísta se esfumó y otro sentimiento molesto tomó su lugar. ¿Sería la culpa? Y es que su estado era mi culpa. Esa desagradable visión era mi maldita culpa.

Chasqué la lengua, y la atraje bruscamente hacia mí. No fue necesario decir nada más, ella lloró sobre mi pecho abrazándose a mí mientras de manera inconsciente acariciaba su cabello. Fue como volver a la noche en la que estuvimos juntos. Hinata sobre mí y mis dedos peinándola mientras observaba su sueño. Me había preguntado qué la había impulsado a perder su virginidad conmigo. Puesto que para las mujeres eso significaba algo realmente importante. Pensé en el alcohol y en mi apariencia. Ahora, sé que fue el alcohol y una ruptura. Sí, ella se veía tan mal como ahora. Con la diferencia que antes se había guardado las lagrimas.

Increíblemente, la culpa que sentía se incrementó hasta llegar a ser insoportable. Fruncí el ceño.

–Vamos –la halé de la mano hacia la calle mientras se limpiaba apurada y sorprendida las lagrimas. No llevaba maquillaje así que no hubo imperfecto en su cara. Sólo sus ojos, más apagados que nunca.

Subió al auto sin preguntar nada, siempre con la mirada baja. Mejor, pensé. En el camino el silencio no fue exactamente incomodo, más bien confortante. Tanto, que pensé que sería suficiente para aclararla. Quién sabe, le producía tanto rechazo a la Hyuuga que hasta podría tirarse de un auto en movimiento con tal de librarse de mí. Pensé que si trababa las puertas pensaría que la violaría o algo aún más descabellado. Así que encendí la radio.

Llegamos a mi apartamento y ella sonrió resignada. Nuevamente no acotó nada, me siguió hasta la puerta. Podría haberla llevado a su casa pero ella no sabía que conocía dónde vivía, y como no encontraba prudente preguntarle la traje acá. Cerré la puerta detrás mío y ella miró hacia otro lugar sonrojada.

–¿Y... Y ahora qué? –preguntó mirando todavía al suelo. Me acerqué para elevar su mentón y la imagen de su rostro me desconcertó.

–Dormiremos –ella mal interpretó mis palabras e intentó ir hacia mi habitación. Fue un intento porque yo la detuve. Aunque bien quería acostarme con ella no era capaz de llevarla a la cama después de lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella bien podría ir allí para dormir. Da igual, ya la detuve–. Tú dormirás en el sillón.

El cual era bastante cómodo. Ella abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, y asintió. Fui a mi habitación por unas sabanas y cuando volví la vi hablando con Tenshi. Me quedé parado junto al cómodo mueble observando cómo ambas perras hablaban. Porque aunque bien me interesaba la Hyuuga su actitud conmigo era bien la de un animal. ¿Tan malo era que me evitaba a toda costa? Ella era una perra conmigo. Y sólo conmigo.

Aclaré la garganta y la perra salió corriendo disparada hacia mí, subiendo primero al sillón –hablo de Tenshi–. Pensé que me iba a saltar pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando realizó una de sus necesidades en el sofá. Se hizo el silencio. Mis fracciones estaban tranquilas aunque quería tirar al animal por el balcón. Hinata rápidamente tomó a la perra pensando que la iba a matar –lo cual iba a hacer– y vaciló por tocarme para sacarme de mi trance. Más bien yo estaba contando hasta un millón para no cometer un homicidio.

–Yo... Yo puedo limpiarlo –habló ella rápidamente. Claro, iba a defender a las de su raza. Me encogí de hombros y asentí, no era ninguna ama de casa.

Volví hacia mi habitación y pensé lo que pasaría a continuación. Podría llevarla a su casa o invitarla a dormir conmigo. Cerré los ojos y sonreí. Definitivamente no la iba alejar ahora de mí. Sin contar, que quería ver qué acto desesperado haría para no acostarse a mi lado.

Se desmayó.

No supe si sentirme ofendido o preocupado. Pero sí estaba seguro de algo: ella me odiaba. Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez. Finalmente la levanté y la lleve hasta mi cama –y sí respiraba–. Trate de mantenerme despierto durante toda la noche para evitar dormir a su lado, sin embargo, el sueño me venció. Tuve que acostarme junto a ella y no era que no quisiera. El problema no era yo, era Hinata. Sentía, seguramente, asco de mí. Increíblemente saber eso dolió, fue sólo un instante, y luego lo ignoré.

Usé mis brazos de almohada mientras miraba fijamente el techo. Y pensaba. ¿Qué hacía una mujer durmiendo en mi cama? No era la primera vez, pero sí la primera que no sucedía por el agotamiento luego de un encuentro íntimo. No obstante, Hinata era una gran excepción a todo lo que normalmente hacía. Me pregunté durante la noche hasta dónde llegaría por ella, por un capricho. Me rechazaba una y otra vez, aunque no directamente, siempre a través de excusas y eso me molestaba en gran medida. Por más que fingía restarle importancia, esa verdad, el saber que le producía tanto rechazo, me dio un amargo sabor a la boca.

A toda costa la quería sólo para mí pero no simplemente eso. Quería que ella también me quisiera, que me deseara como yo lo hacía e hiciera tanto por tenerme como yo para conseguirla a ella.

Quería que me notara.

¿Qué era eso? Estaba al borde de la desesperación con tal de recibir un poco de su atención.

Me volví hacia Hyuuga y vi su largo pelo, tan parecido al de mi madre. Se veía delicada y calmada. Amagué con tocarla cuando escuché su voz. Retiré mi mano casi al instante.

–Gracias –¿Gracias?  
–¿Hm? –fingí sueño.  
–Por lo de Ryu –aclaró–. Gracias.  
–No...  
–Sé porqué lo hiciste –sí, ella era realmente astuta. Pensé escuchar una leve risa de su parte. Melódica–. Sólo intentabas protegerme.  
–Yo no... –me detuve cuando entendí sus palabras. Ingenuamente pensaba que yo lo había hecho por una buena acción y evitar que saliera lastimara.

No podía estar más equivocada. Todo lo había hecho con un fin completamente egoísta.

No le respondí. No pude hacerlo.

* * *

[** A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan _]

* * *

Desperté con un peso extra.

Y no me quejaba, en lo absoluto. Hinata me estaba usando de almohada y por consiguiente, regalándome de su delicioso aroma y cálido calor. Era domingo a las ocho de la mañana. Ninguno de los dos teníamos trabajo así que me mantuve bien quieto aprovechando la situación y el calor abrazador que sentía. El deseo de apretarla contra mí tanto como fuera posible se hizo de repente insoportable y usé de todo mi control por mantenerme sereno y tranquilo. Si se levantaba lo más probable era que se alejara y, sorprendente, no quería que lo hiciera.

Oh, bueno, considerando mi obsesión por ella no era una sorpresa. Pero, sí lo era que mi única intención fuera mantenerla cerca. Las hormonas no estaban jugando en este momento. ¿La razón? Me era desconocida.

Permanecí en la cama unos cuantos minutos, casi más que media hora, hasta que decidí que ya era suficiente. Además, no podía permanecer toda la mañana observando a la bella durmiente –su sueño amenazaba con pasar hasta la tarde–. Tuve que levantarme a regañadientes para darme una constructiva ducha, y pronto mi cuerpo se encontró limpio de el delirante aroma de la mujer con la que había compartido habitación. No estuve a gusto con ello pero no era tampoco de los tipos que no se lavarían la mano si la mujer que me gustase me la llegase a tocar. ¿De verdad creen que sería tan patético? Sin contar, que era un hecho que ella volvería a estar en mis brazos.

Esta noche había hecho un avance importante con Hinata. Y podría tenerla lo suficientemente cerca tantas veces yo quisiera que inclusive su perfume se grabaría en mí aunque bien me tallase una y otra vez la piel con jabón, o eso esperaba. También, aguardaba con dejar de actuar como un acosador por fin y acercarme a ella sin excusa. Como, por ejemplo, pronto podría ir a visitarla a su departamento. Era todo cuestión de paciencia y tiempo. Nada difícil. Hinata sería mía y yo, bueno, ya era de ella. Fue algo inevitable. En todo este tiempo que la conocí –casi un mes– no había estado con ninguna mujer. Ahora que repetí el sueño al lado de Hinata difícilmente pudiera siquiera pensar en la existencia de cualquier otra. Quería compartir mi cama sólo y únicamente con ella. ¿No decía eso ya que le pertenecía a Hyuuga Hinata? No es como si hubiera decidido que fuese así. Como dije: fue inevitable.

Ya vestido, me encaminé hacia la cocina. No era un gran cocinero pero tenía que impresionar a Hinata, quería hacerlo. Y si la comida por alguna extraña razón no sabía bien y me lo remarcara –cosa difícil teniendo en cuenta su forma de ser, y que a mí nada me sale mal–, yo la mandaría a la mierda.

Realicé arroz. Desconocía la preparación de cualquier otra comida y fue el único alimento al alcance de mis manos. Cuando la comida estuvo preparada me propuse conseguir los cubiertos. Pensé en despertarla pero no fue necesario, ella estaba detrás de mí. Aunque sólo unos segundos, luego se apresuró a ayudarme.

En la mesa no dijimos nada. Comimos. El silencio reinaba y su corona no parecía estar en peligro. Increíblemente, fue bastante cómodo. Sólo hasta que ella rió y entonces arqueé una ceja.

¿Y eso?

Ya decía yo que estaba loca.

–¿Y bien? –pregunté cuando se cubrió la boca con sus manos, privando de libertad a sus risas.  
–Pensaba –comenzó tímidamente, evitando mi mirada. El impulso de tomarla del rostro para realizar el encuentro de nuestras miradas parecía indomable. Sin embargo, nuevamente vi la abertura. Ella estaba nerviosa y evitaba mi mirada. Contuve la respiración ante lo que podría venir a continuación–. Pensaba en vos... –tuve que tomar agua. Tenía la garganta seca. Vamos, Hyuuga, continúa–. Déjame disculparme por mi comportamiento. En verdad... En verdad siento haber tenido un mal concepto de usted y dejarme guiar por rumores.  
–No importa –mi voz sonó ronca. Fui breve, anhelaba que continuara.  
–No. Sí que importa. Yo no soy así pero... –de nuevo el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Adiviné sus pensamientos y reviví en un segundo aquella noche. Increíble era como las imágenes de nuestro encuentro se sentían tan frescas en mi memoria. Cálidas y alentadoras. Ella sacudió la cabeza–. Las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos no fueron las mejores –respiró hondo–. Por eso, ¿qué le parece si empezamos de nuevo?  
–¿Así que no rehuirás más de mí?

Grandioso, maravilloso. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

–Ya no más –contestó sonriente estrechándome su mano. Yo correspondí el gesto con una sonrisa curva, de acuerdo con el trato de un nuevo comienzo.  
–Sasuke Uchiha –me presenté.  
–Hinata Hyuuga –su sonrisa se amplió–. Estoy segura que podremos ser grandes amigos.

* * *

[** A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan _]

* * *

De seguro y estaba en una pesadilla. ¿Qué otra explicación sería, si no?

Yo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, no tenía herramientas para combatir contra lo que significaban las palabras de Hinata.

¿Que tan ingenua podría llegar a ser? Quería que confiase en mí, que me notara. Pero, ¿ser su amigo? No, eso no. Los amigos no te imaginan desnuda, no tienen sueños húmedos con vos, y menos cuentan hasta diez para no arrancarte la ropa con los dientes. En definitiva, si existiese ese tal cupido yo mismo lo mataría con mis propias manos. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Tan dolorosa.

Una semana desde que mi sueño es constantemente interrumpido. Casi no duermo desde la propuesta de Hinata, y la semana pasada no me ayudaba en nada, en lo absoluto.

Como esperaba y quería, pude ir a su departamento a visitarla. Ya sea para hablar, beber en compañía o invitarla a concurrir a algún lugar. No eran necesarias excusas para nuestros encuentros de hora en más –el porqué no me era para nada agradable–. Ella, también, dejó de ser una perra conmigo, mostrándose siempre cálida, tímida. Amigable.

El bar desde ya estaba descartado. Nos encontrábamos mayormente en el parque, con nuestras respectivas mascotas. El martes, habíamos bañado a ambas. Otro día inolvidable, toda esta semana lo era. Las sonrisas sinceras que aprecié, el calor de los abrazos ligeros y amistosos, el tacto de su piel. Viví una semana en el paraíso aunque podría luego tener una grande condena con tal de pasar allí el resto de mi vida. Y no era un trato justo.

Como un idiota, hacía todo lo que ella dijera. No me obligaba a nada, sino que yo adivinaba sus deseos y se los cumplía. Siempre me agradecía con una sonrisa, limitándome a responder con un asentimiento con mi rostro siempre estoico. No dije ninguna frase sugerente pero mayormente la avergonzaba, admirando cuidadosamente sus sonrojos. Podría tirarle mis palabras desubicadas, sin embargo, temía que mi gran boca arruinara lo poco que había construido junto con Hinata.

Empero, tampoco quería que fuésemos amigos.

Amigos. Esa palabra era eco en mis memorias. Amigos. Una y otra vez. Amigos.

¿Por qué la sola idea de ser su amigo me molestaba tanto? No. ¿Por qué, más bien, me aterraba tanto?

No quería ser su amigo. Quería ser más que eso. ¿Qué, entonces? No lo sé. Sólo que fuese mía y de nadie más. Ser el privilegiado de saborear la textura de sus labios y embriagarme en la sensación de una caricia a su suave piel. Que me sonría todas las mañanas, que me abrase y me funda en su calor no sólo en eternos sueños. Porque yo... Porque yo la quería y sólo eso.

¿Amarla? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Tan rápido y espontaneo?

De ser así, ¿cómo saberlo? Jamás había amado a ninguna mujer y jamás había deseado tanto a una. ¿Sería amor lo que sentía con ella?

Claro que no, era absurdo. Un mes entero desde que la conozco. Ese sentimiento era demasiado complejo para hacerse la noche a la mañana. Lo había evitado durante toda la vida, no se me podría haber escapado de mi control. Además, no sabía exactamente qué era. Así que, ¿cómo sentirlo?

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. No sabía qué hacer ante esta situación. Podría ser un genio como decían pero no podía forzar más mi razonamiento. Me iba a explotar la cabeza por culpa de Hinata.

Así, tan desesperado como estaba, casi al borde de perder mi buen juicio, miré la puerta frente a mí. Aunque estar en frente del departamento de mi mejor amigo era una clara muestra de la perdida de mi cordura. De cualquier forma ya estaba jodido. ¿Qué perdía con golpear aquella puerta?

Uno, dos, tres golpes. Pasaron dos segundos y mi impaciencia por poco y me anima a tirar la puerta abajo cuando nadie abrió. Empecé a golpear la puerta con furia no dejando que aquel sentimiento destruyera mi rostro neutro. Escuché, entre golpes, quejidos, gruñidos y juramentos hacia mí aún no inventados pero llenos de veneno. No obstante, su enojo por ser despertado –a las tres de la tarde– no era nada comparado al mío por no ser atendido. Lo cierto era que si él no me atendía estaría en la nada misma, sin saber a dónde caminar. Porque estaba desesperado, al borde de la locura. Pues, ¿por qué más le pediría consejos sentimentales a Uzumaki Naruto?

La puerta se abrió junto a un chillido por la acción y un zombie Naruto me saludó con desgana. No devolví el saludo ni agradecí porque abriera, al contrario. Entré sin previo aviso y ya adentro caminé de un lado a otro, nervioso por lo que vendría a continuación.

–Bien –dijo confundido Naruto–, ¿cuál es tu problema?

No respondí. Me limité a suspirar con resignación y me dejé caer en el sofá negro que allí había. Tenía que comportarme y pensar seriamente lo que diría próximamente. Aunque lo acertado sería decir que necesitaba de paciencia para aguantar los comentarios, seguramente, molestos que me diría Naruto por la situación en la que me hallaba. Yo era un joven de veinticinco años serio, maduro, severo, antipático y orgulloso. Claramente hablar sobre este tema me ponía en completa incomodidad.

Otro suspiro más. Privé a mis ojos de la luz y busqué por dónde empezar.

–Hay una chica –decidí comenzar a decir fingiendo despreocupación–, se llama Hinata.  
–¿Una chica? –No, un extraterrestre. ¿Estaba sordo o qué? Me miró por unos segundos más y soltó una gran carcajada–. No me digas que te picó el bichito del amor, teme.  
–No –gruñí–. No estoy enamorado.  
–Pero... –me alentó a seguir.  
–Pero nada –Y con nada, digo nada–, y ese es el problema: Nada.  
–Explícate –ordenó junto a una pícara sonrisa. Podría matarlo, pero quién más me aconsejaría. Bien sabía que de no mucho me serviría sus palabras, no obstante, Naruto siempre me sorprendía–. Naruto cupido no puede ayudarte si no lo pones al tanto.  
–Tsk –Sorpresa las pelotas. Si las miradas mataran, Naruto se estaría desangrando en el suelo.

Ahora confirmaba que había estado en lo correcto al dudar sobre esto en la mañana. Y, no entendía cómo accedí a acudir a él finalmente sabiendo que algo así sucedería. Naruto Uzumaki era el eterno adolescente inmaduro, que por cierto siempre fracasaba cuando de chicas se trataba. ¿Qué tanto alcohol ingerí para estar frente a él? Dos copas nada más y eso me había ablandado lo suficiente para acceder a presentarme.

–Hyuuga Hinata –repetí tratando de ignorar sus estúpidos comentarios–. ¿Te suena el nombre?  
–Uhm... –fingió pensar–. Hinata, Hinata... ¡Ah! ¡Hina-chan!

Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

¡¿Qué carajos?! ¿De dónde tanta confianza?

–¿La conoces? –todavía sin creer.  
–¡Claro! Y no sólo por ser una Hyuuga –él sonrió al recordar. No me gustó nada esa sonrisa. Nada–. Se me confesó en la secundaria.  
–¿Saliste con ella? –mis dientes se apretaron. Ya veía mi camino a la fama en un futuro no muy lejano, cuando estrenase el libro: "Mil y un maneras de matar a tu mejor amigo". Y ninguna de esas muertes era bonita.  
–Sí –contestó con una sonrisa burlona que bien se la haría tragarse en unos minutos–. Iba a nuestro instituto pero estaba en otra clase –explicó–. ¡Ja! No me mires así, no fue nada serio. Es más, en vez de celoso deberías sentirte avergonzado porque hasta te hablé de ella.  
–No estoy celoso –aclaré recuperando la compostura, si bien que la tomara tan a la ligara a Hinata me molestó en gran medida. Por otro lado, entiendo lo de la secundaria. Las chicas eran mi última preocupación. Bah, ni siquiera las tomaba en cuenta–. No es de mi interés saber con quién sales.  
–Pero sí te interesa ahora –mis músculos se tensaron y él sonrió. Bueno, quería saber qué tanto había sido su relación–. Salimos tres meses pero no funcionó. Ahora somos amigos, aveces viene a mi casa o yo voy a la suya.  
–Hmp –gruñí. Menos detalles, menos probabilidades de que lo moliera a golpes–. Como sea –vi que Naruto iba a decir algo más pero rápidamente lo impedí aclarándome la garganta–. No me importa lo que hayas hecho o no con ella. El problema ahora es que...  
–Te enamoraste y no sabes cómo afrontarlo –interrumpió nuevamente en broma, con voz sabia.  
–No –negué rápidamente–. No me enamore. Y si lo estuviera cómo lo sabría.

Mierda. Hablé de más.

–¡Entonces pensaste en la posibilidad de estar enamorado! –me acusó con rapidez–. Jamás pensé que viviría para verte en esta situación. Si no estás enamorado no estarías acá, teme.

No dije nada más, sino que me paré para retirarme y dejar a mi estúpido amigo hablar solo. No quería perder el tiempo con sus bromas y lo peor de todo era que había acertado aunque no hablara enserio. Empero, como era de suponer, Naruto me detuvo entre risas, ignorando el gruñido que había dejado soltar. Él no valoraba su vida.

–Mejor cuéntame todo –dijo volviéndose serio–. Desde el principio ¿Cómo la conociste?

Lo miré por un momento, apreciando la seriedad en sus fracciones. Finalmente asentí calmado. Eso lo hacía más fácil.

* * *

[** A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan _]

* * *

¡¿Qué tal, gente?! ;D

Demasiado rápido viniendo de mí, ¿no? D: Bueno, bueno, es la inspiración de momento, ya después me voy a tardar más xD. Espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado y entretenido. En mi opinión, a mí me pareció algo raro. No, enserio. Creo que es porque no hubo mucha –o no hubo– acción -.-

¡Muchas gracias por los review, following y favorites!: **A**ndrea, **d**niizz, **k** .3, **R**eiko Dark Angel, **S**aara Chan94, **L**OURDESITA100, **k**ierinahana, **s**asuhinalovesam.

Como ya tengo tres historias, continuare este fic dependiendo de los reviews. Así que si les gustó dejen un review, si no, también. Sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar, y me inspiran más.

¡Saludos!


	3. Dos

**G**enero: Romance - Humor - Drama.

**P**areja principal: SasuHina.

**P**areja secundaria: NaruSaku.

**L**etra de canción: Accidentally in love - Counting Crows.

* * *

**Accidentalmente enamorado**

* * *

**D**_os_

* * *

–_¿Cuánto tiempo me va a tomar curar esto?  
__Curarlo porque no lo puedo ignorar si es amor, amor.  
__Me hace girar y enfrentarme, pero no sé nada acerca del amor._

* * *

Estaba verdaderamente jodido; pero cuando digo jodido me refiero a que estoy bien jodido.

¡Vamos! Soy Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Me imaginan a mí, el apático Uchiha, enamorado? Es absolutamente ilógico. Hasta prefiero volver a tomar el personaje de acosador obsesionado antes de convertirme en un estúpido sentimental. Ahora mi mente es un lío gráfico. El encuentro con Naruto y sus respuestas no hicieron más que revolverme el estomago, porque en definitiva yo no podía estar enamorado. ¿Tan rápido eso ocurre, incluso cuando yo no planeaba hacerlo? Y ahí el más grande de los problemas: no estaba preparado para enfrentar esto.

–_"Oh. Por. Dios. Sasuke Uchiha está enamorado."_ –había dicho Naruto dramáticamente luego de un eterno minuto silencioso–. _"¡Y jamás pensé que fueses tan loco enamorado, hermano! ¡Ja! No me sorprendería que la secuestraras."_

Secuestro. Bueno, a mí me sorprende no haberlo pensando. Aunque rememorando... Sí, sí lo hice. Fue una vez antes de dormir, todavía cuando la acosaba en el bar. Si era normal o no: no tenía la más mínima idea. ¿Esta clase de cosas pensaban los enamorados o yo estaba loco de verdad? Cual fuese la respuesta la culpa sólo la tenía una mujer: Hinata Hyuuga. ¡La bruja me hechizó! Lo apuesto; todo lo que tengo. Me embrujó con una extraña enfermedad llamada amor y con la cual parecía iba a agonizar. Tenía que encontrar la cura pero no conocía cuánto tiempo me tomaría hacerlo. Para entonces capaz ya habría secuestrado a Hinata literalmente.

–Un secuestro... –murmuré cargando mi mentón sobre mis manos unidas, mas un ruido en la puerta me despertó de mis pensamientos y con molestia me levanté del sofá para atender.

Diría que fue oportuno la llegada de un ser humano ya que de continuar en soledad comenzaría a planificar un plan para privar a la ojiperla de cualquier par de ojos que no fuesen los negro míos, sólo hasta que me comprendiera. No obstante, menuda sorpresa me llevé al ver a Hinata, la ex perra y reciente bruja. ¿Venía a reforzar su hechizo acaso? Seguramente, porque nuevamente sentía las increíbles ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos y no soltarla nunca más. Viéndola tan pequeña y con las mejillas sonrojadas insinuándose ante mis dientes no pude evitar relamerme los labios–._ "Un secuestro..."_

–Sasuke –al escuchar mi nombre sacudí cualquier idea procesada y me centré en atender a sus palabras. Era de noche y la única explicación a su presencia desesperada se inclinaba a que venía a confesarse, e interrumpirla no estaba en mis planes–. Yo... Yo... –se mordió el labio —y qué manera tan sensual de mordérselo—, para finalmente sonreír nerviosa realizando una mueca que, aunque atractiva, no me dio buena espina–. No, nada. Lo siento. Venir fue un e...  
–Pasa Hinata –interrumpí rápidamente pareciendo estoico, al borde de la locura si terminaba aquella maldita palabra. Yo no iba a permitir que ahora se fuera. Ella no podía venir, ilusionarme y luego dejarme como si nada. ¡Mujer loca! Me iba a matar y me estaba haciendo bastante mal, porque desde cuándo yo, Sasuke Uchiha, me ilusionaba.

Empero, aunque me corrí de la entrada, Hinata no pasó; y si bien podría estar loco por ella no contaba con demasiada paciencia. Así, agarrándola del hombro la hice entrar a la fuerza. El ruido de la puerta cerrándose por mí detrás de nosotros me dio un leve escalofrío. Era increíble lo consciente que estaba de tal situación. Consciente de que ambos nos encontrábamos solos. Solos en mi departamento. Departamento que contaba con una habitación. Habitación que no estaba muy lejos y dentro tenía una cama. Cama que no era individual... ¡Suficiente! Tenía que distraerme de estos pensamientos.

Busqué algo en la habitación lo suficientemente interesante para distraerme pero sólo encontré a Hinata. De verdad que era patético. Decidí mirar sus manos que jugaban entre ellas y, según aprendí, era un acto inconsciente que realizaba cuando estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué pensamiento pervertido podía desarrollar a partir de sus manos? Un pervertido como yo consciente de la presencia de una cama, que por cierto no era individual, demasiados. Como por ejemplo, en mi mente las imaginé recorriendo mi piel, subiendo y bajando por el largo de mis brazos, de mis piernas y... Tragué grueso.

–En realidad yo... –dejó de jugar con sus manos y las volvió unos puños, asustándome. Pues ahí estaba lo que yo buscaba, no podía pensar nada que no fuera decente al mirar unos puños, a excepción de que fuera masoquista, mas por suerte no lo era—. Quería que me ayudaras con algo –se irguió–. ¡Pero no es tan importante!  
–Vamos, Hyuuga –todo es importante si de ella se trata, y más si involucraba que me necesitara.  
–¡Necesito que me ayude con alguien! Que me gusta –dijo finalmente avergonzada de corrido seguramente para evitar acobardarse, y yo juré mentalmente.

Todo era importante y bueno si de ella se trataba, repetí mentalmente. Sí, todo lo era; excepto esto. Decidí resistir, sin embargo. Yo necesitaba saber el nombre del hombre que iba a asesinar así que en mi modo calculador fruncí el ceño asintiendo, con el pensamiento de que la perra bruja capaz no estaba más que jugando conmigo. Aunque más bien que la cosa no resultaba así. Ella había recurrido a mí porque era su amigo, seguramente. ¡Su mejor amigo quizás! Como hermanos, si bien este hermano quería realizar incesto con su inocente hermana menor.

–¿Quién? –pregunté severo e hice que ella se estremeciera. Perfecto; esa reacción en Hinata si venía de mis frutos no era más que la misma perfección.  
–Su nombre es Gaara –susurró tímidamente y con el rojo brillando en su entera piel. Aunque fuera por un bastardo comenzaba a amar esos sonrojos suyos, extremadamente divertidos–. N-No soy muy buena con los chicos y la relación más larga que tuve fue con un amigo, Naruto, pero las demás no fueron más largas de la que llevaba con el barman.

Medité la situación y me disgustó posteriormente su mirada desgastada. Al parecer hasta en la actualidad no había conseguido salir con un hombre de verdad, al contrario, sólo se tropezó con piratas de oficio. Naruto era una excepción pero no dejaba de ser un imbécil y para rematarla era ahora prácticamente su hermano. La chica era pésima eligiendo novios, seguramente indecisa y desesperada por encontrar un amor. Se le veía en los ojos. Irónico resultaba que en frente suyo se encontrara su príncipe negro y no quisiera mirarlo. Claro, pensé, no soy sólo su amigo después de todo. Soy su amigo pirata y, si no me equivoco, esto se llama "Friend zone". Saberlo me enfureció y estuve a un punta pie de negarme siendo retenido por las palabras dichas por Naruto. Para coronar el día de verdad estaba tomando enserio sus consejos.

–_"Si querés hacerla caer con vos en el mismo abismo, acepta que es imposible el salvarle" _–dijo con notable seriedad–. _"Intenta hacer todo lo que tengas a tu alcance para lograrlo. Flores, cosquillas, sonrisas, sé bueno con los niños y por sobre todo elimina la competencia con la frente en alto y con los pies sobre la tierra. Tenés que salir siempre bien parado o te jodés"_ –concluyó severo para nuevamente volver a su modo adolescente–. _"No es tan complicado. ¿Verdad? Aunque esto de no chasquear los dedos para conseguir una mujer debe ser nuevo para vos. Qué digo, Hinata no es igual a las demás."_

En realidad todos eran diferentes en sí y por eso mismo apostaba que sólo había una Hinata que no quería perder. Un par de palabras bonitas y buenos actos serían la solución para enamorarla, mi problema es que no oculté nunca mis intenciones con ella y esas mismas le causaban terror. Yo era el tipo de hombre que no valía la pena para una relación seria según ella. Empero, ya no necesitaba recurrir a una mujer para liberar tensiones —lo que es normal para un hombre y no estoy avergonzado de haberlo hecho—, y de querer tener una relación seria puedo ser el hombre más serio del mundo para ello. Sí, de seguro esto debe ser estar enamorado; querer sólo a una mujer. No lo puedo ignorar, Naruto tiene razón y estoy a un centímetro de caer en el abismo de la cursilería. Mi objetivo: hacerla caer conmigo.

La miré a los ojos reconociendo el silencio que la incomodaba, quizás pensando que la consideraba una tonta por presentarse justo ante mí para pedir algo tan absurdo. En cambio, no hizo más que ser el anillo de la medida perfecta para mi dedo. Un paso para hacerla caer junto a mí era eliminar la competencia. ¿Qué otra oportunidad mejor que la supuesta amistad que compartíamos para lograrlo?

–Está bien –dije finalmente tomándola desprevenida–. Lo que quieres que haga es que te diga si te conviene. Si sus intenciones son buenas –sonreía interiormente mientras apreciaba el leve asentimiento y veía el brillo de esperanza surgiendo en sus ojos, lo que en realidad me incomodó.

¿Estaría bien esto? Me pregunté, pero luego negué. Claro que sí, después de todo yo debía ser el único chico que quería ir en serio con ella. Aquel tal Gaara, apostaba, sólo se la quería llevar a la cama. Era imposible que me sintiera mal por ahorrarle las lagrimas a mi supuesta amiga.

* * *

[** A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan _]

* * *

Una de la mañana, dentro de un boliche junto a Hyuuga.

Ella se encontraba nerviosa puesto que hoy sería el día donde conocería al famoso Gaara Sabaku No. Según fotos era pelirrojo, alto, y para mi disgusto serio. Eso ponía en duda mis buenas intenciones con Hinata. Quería sacarle a un pirata de encima pero si se trataba de un hombre con honores no me quedaba otra opción que recurrir a la vil mentira. No tenía problemas mas presentía que mi conciencia me iba a pasar varias facturas. Me cuestionaba qué sería de Hinata si ese hombre era mejor que yo, no obstante, luego me repetía que yo jamás la lastimaría y haría todo con tal de ser el mejor hombre para ella. Fin y al cabo, mejor sacar la competencia antes de que sintiera algo por ella, que arrancarla con crueldad de otros brazos en tiempo futuro, cuando sus lagrimas no fueran esquivas.

Varias mujeres se me insinuaban con el paso recodándome el tiempo que llevaba sin relaciones sexuales. Las ignoré como acostumbraba cuando no les encontraba el interés y me concentré en Hinata. El hombre en cuestión aún no llegaba y pensé que divertirme un rato con Hyuuga no estaría mal. Sobra aclarar que por más que ella dijera que fuera su amigo y yo lo tomara como una broma no iba a arriesgarme tanto. Poco a poco iba a dejarle en claro mis intenciones, y la última de ellas era ser su amigo, si es que estaba entre las intenciones que tenía.

–¿Bailamos? –pregunté aburrido, ya que de hecho lo estaba, y si bien intentó negarse alegando no conocer ni siquiera los movimientos básicos prácticamente la arrastré a la pista.

Aproveché esta oportunidad para tocarla con sutileza. Excederme significaba tentar la suerte, la cual era muy poca como para que siguiera descendiendo. Por lo mismo, fue un infortunio que me emocionara tanto al pegar su espalda contra mi pecho, en cuanto a su trasero, era mejor ni pensar en qué se apoyaba. Al demonio la suerte, pensé, la tenía entre mis brazos y mi gran amigo no saltaba de alegría por la simple razón de que no podía. La tomé de la cintura con fuerza y mi cadera se movió en automático, las de ella, al contrario, estaban estáticas. Lo entendía, la pobre mojigata de seguro estaba impresionada por semejante cambio de actitud mío. ¡Estaba loco! Por ella, por su cuerpo; porque justo esta noche eligió colocarse el mismo perfume de aquella vez. Respiré en su nuca y cuando se la estuve por morder maldije en todos los idiomas existentes al hombre que nos interrumpió.

–¿Hinata? –preguntó ese pelirrojo inoportuno, un chiste al lado de dos personas agitadas aunque una de ellas parecía atravesar un paro cardiaco.

A la velocidad de la luz Hyuuga se volvió hacia el tal Gaara. Yo quería estallar en carcajadas debido a que no me fundía con ella porque era algo imposible. Abrazándola, inclinado sobre su persona. ¡Mi rostro hundido en su nuca! Él debería pensar que nos faltaba muy poco para intimar dentro de un baño si no conocía tan bien a la chica como yo. Para mi desgracia él lo hacía. Me miró filoso, seguramente comparándome con un pervertido en pleno abuso de una niña. Terminé apartándome tentado a reírme de verdad al ver que los ojos de Hinata amenazaban con salir de sus cuencas y su rostro ya se había incendiado; mas algo que no fue gracioso había sido la sonrisa ridícula de ese hombre, quien peinaba a Hinata.

Me apoyé en la barra y nadie se me acercaba. No bailaron los delicados, más bien se sentaron en una de las mesas para charlar. Hice un análisis con la cara de un asesino de ese chico. El tipo resultaba ser serio en extremo, Hinata para él era el mismo ángel y sus sonrisas no parecían verse seguido, así, concluí que debían ser exclusivas para ella. Pedí entonces algo para tomar, rompiendo la copa cuando Gaara acarició el rostro de Hinata. Sutileza excesiva había empleado, como si se tratara de una misma flor.

–¡Está loco! –gritó alguna chica fácil quien silenció una vez mi mirada se clavó con furia en su persona. Repetí mentalmente para mantener el control que no podía tomar a Hinata a la fuerza y correr con ella hacia algún lugar lejos de cualquier hombre. Hasta Naruto lo sabía: yo no podía salir mal parado al eliminar a la competencia. Secuestrarla sería como mutilar mis piernas y difícilmente me mantendría parado.

Hinata concluyó su cita en el momento donde mis cabellos estaban en cualquier sitio menos en su lugar. Se veía feliz y me miraba impaciente; con obviedad esperaba mi evaluación de Gaara. Si esperaba algo positivo, volviendo a mi rostro estoico, juré que no diría nada bueno para su decepción. Suspiré acomodando mis cabellos y comenzando a caminar me decidí en fusilar al enemigo de la manera más moderada.

–Sólo quiere sexo –arremetí provocando que se congelara–. Lo siento, pero se notó desde que te acarició el rostro. Estaba tocándote con exagerada delicadeza, quiere que confíes en él y así llevarte más rápido a la cama –su boca de pescado era la misma de nemo (película que vi sólo porque Naruto me obligó)–. Es el clásico idiota.  
–¿D-De verdad? –no me iba hacer retroceder utilizando tal tono de decepción–. Pero él... Yo aseguraba...  
–Ese es tu problema –dije–: sos muy buena. Apuesto a que pensaste lo mismo del barman.

Silencio. Silenciosa victoria. Tan grande me sentía que quería darle más de su propia medicina a Gaara por meterse en el territorio de un Uchiha. Aún así conocía cuándo retirarme y éste era el momento para ello. Eliminé a la competencia con los pies sobre la tierra dándome un punto de cien para llegar a conquistar a la chica, no tenía porqué dar más vueltas al asunto. Aprovechando la situación la tomé del hombro y la atraje a mí para lograr abrazarla realizando un intento de consuelo. Era tan pequeña que sentí necesario un cuidado exagerado. No podía creer que en algún tiempo o momento de locura me aceptó. No me miró ni le importó conocerme, sólo quiso reemplazar un sentimiento con otro. Me veía incapaz de comprenderla debido a que nunca había estado involucrado en una relación seria ni ligera como para saber por lo que pasaba. Podía reconfortarla mediante un beso, este abrazo y hasta acariciando su rostro.

–¿Sasuke? –la luna desapareció de mis pupilas en cuanto habló, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Analicé el momento y me sorprendí al verla entre mis brazos sabiendo que mis intenciones no eran malas. Inmediatamente sentí una chispa recorriendo mi columna vertebral alertándome, asustando a un ser impenetrable. ¿Impenetrable? Antes. Es la actualidad, con esa apariencia débil, Hyuuga tuvo la suficiente fuerza para atravesar mi corazón.

¡Patético! ¿En qué estaba pensando? La alejé de mí cual dulce, odiaba los dulces. ¡Cierto! Yo los odiaba y era imposible que una persona dulce como la ojiperla me gustase tanto como lo que es amargo–. Pídete un taxi, me largo.

Sin decir más, literalmente lo hice.

* * *

[** A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan _]

* * *

Solía tachar de idiotas a esas personas que desesperadas con frecuencia estrellaban la cabeza contra el sólido, no obstante, ahora no podía más que ofrecerles mi simpatía.

Al ser un genio logrando siempre cumplir cualquier objetivo, no saber lo que me sucedía y de saberlo, que no fueran como las planeé, me frustraba. Una experiencia nueva y para nada agradable. Miraba la mesa de mi departamento con demente anhelo, la escuchaba llamando a mi frente atrayentemente. En definitiva yo ya estaba loco. Estuve por ceder hasta que escuché el sonido insoportable de la puerta siendo golpeada. No me sorprendí de ver a Hinata preocupada y tampoco de sus insistentes preguntas sobre mi estado. La ignoré mientras pensaba que no la quería ver. No podía controlarme a su alrededor y en vez de divertirme esto empezaba a preocuparme. Sabía que estaba enamorado, no lo podía ignorar. ¡Cómo hacerlo! Esa cosa me lo gritaba y me lo recordaba a la mañana, a la tarde, a la noche y ahora; sin embargo no sé nada acerca del amor. Los sentimientos son nuevos, las estupideces realizadas frecuentes y mis pensamientos preocupantemente cursis. Miré a Hinata, culpable de mi estado y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió con desgana:

–Estoy enfermo –sin mentir del todo y logrando darle en su talón de Aquiles. Se abalanzó hacia mí preocupada quedando casi encima mío. Su aroma golpeó mis fosas nasales con violencia y el tacto de su mano sobre mi frente era lo único existente después de sus ojos. Más tarde, sucedió lo más increíble del mundo: me sonrojé.  
–Estás rojo –afirmó mordiéndose el labio preocupada–. Efectivamente estás enfermo, deja que te cuide. Por favor.

La odiaba. Engatusadora, quería gritarle. Más gracioso fue el hecho de que asentí, sin ninguna objeción. En vez de sentirme un ganador parecía que finalmente me rendía ante el amor que supuestamente sentía y cosa que aún no iba aceptar si bien me ganó. Ahora sólo la quería junto a mí. No había pensado en una enfermedad para lograrlo pero la idea no me era del todo ajena en este momento. La abracé con fuerza fingiendo delirio provocando que un grito pequeño se escabullera de entre sus labios. Había logrado que se sentara sobre mí, rodeé su cintura, hundí mi rostro en su cuello y, para no quedarse atrás, ella por instinto se aferró con los brazos al mío.

–¡S-S-Sasuke! –exagerada–. ¿Q-Qué haces?  
–Tengo frío –solté sin más, y miré asesino a la perra que nos miraba curiosa. Me había olvidado completamente de ella. Fruncí el ceño para espantarla pero la muy idiota sólo se limitó a ladear la cabeza demostrando incomprensión. ¡Tonta! No sabía porqué pero aseguraba que me iba a costar el momento su presencia–. No te vayas.  
–E-Está bien.

Para mi sorpresa ella me devolvió el abrazo haciéndome olvidar al animal. Dejé caer mi rostro en su hombro y respiré sobre él, ya que lo necesitaba, ya que era vital. Con el tiempo la agitación era notable y mis manos resultaban inquietas. Mi amigo desperezó y yo apegué a mi cuerpo a Hinata, todavía más. Fingí incomodidad para cuando la acomodadora poder también tocarla. Lo hice con sus muslos logrando alzarla y descender sobre ella; recorrí su espalda hasta tomar su cintura y acercarla, y finalmente moví mi pecho para rozarlo contra el suyo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comenzó a sentirse incómoda advirtiéndome de mis atrevimientos.

–¿E-Estás bien, Sasuke? –preguntó con inocencia y reí haciendo que se alejara para mirarme con la duda tatuada en su rostro–. ¿Sasuke?  
–No –contesté–. Vos no me dejás estar bien. Me estás volviendo loco.

Tomando su nuca la besé con violencia. Inesperado, había mandado todo a la punta de un obelisco por no controlar esta emoción que se hacía de mi cuerpo. Mi control totalmente perdido se había fugado con mi cordura, que me correspondiera después del vacío tampoco me ayudó. Abrí mis piernas, tomé su cintura y al sentir mi problema la asusté. Viajé hacia la noche donde me expresó su miedo revelándome jamás haber intimado con otro hombre y tragué grueso. La bella con la bestia; una bestia era yo con ella. ¿Cómo no podía tratarla con la delicadeza que ella merecía? ¿Por qué no me golpeaba para que mi orgullo me impidiera más tarde volver a hablarle? Mi lengua penetraba con constancia a través de sus labios color cereza y mi cuerpo de alguna u otra forma aplastaba al de Hinata.

–Sasuke –que pronunciara mi nombre en un jadeo no hizo más que encenderme mayormente. Volví a besarla para evitar que hablara sin embargo ella volvió a insistir. Decidí devorar entonces su cuello cuando unos dientes se aferraron a mi pierna.

Escupí un insulto dejando escapar a la chica que tapó su boca al ver a Tenshi queriendo tragarse mi pierna. Corrió a auxiliar a la perra para mi gracia y depositando un beso en su frente corrió del departamento. Miré a Tenshi severo. Esa perra odia el agua y hoy precisaba más que nada un baño.

Su llanto lo último que me provocó fue lastima. Los Uchiha eran muy vengativos y esa perra lo descubriría.

* * *

[** A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan _]

* * *

–¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a Hina-chan! –gritó Naruto sin importarle el público que teníamos en el bar.

Sí, lo admitía: cometí una estupidez. ¡Pero estar enamorado me volvía un desquiciado! Si sólo ella sintiera lo mismo y se dignara a mirarme podríamos los dos al menos cometer las mismas locuras para no terminar tan mal parado, mas la cosa no resultaba así. La desgraciada prefería a un tipo con cabellos rojos, serio, educado y sobreprotector antes que a mí. ¡Yo podía ser todo eso! Aunque con el toque Uchiha, lo que debería ser suficiente para ella. ¿Cómo conquistar a una chica así? No la quería en mi cama, yo la ansiaba entre mis brazos. ¿No lo entendía aún? Deseaba besarla, también penetrarla, no lo iba a negar, pero mis sentimientos iban más allá que el sexo. ¡Por dios! Sólo necesitaba hablarle así para que me creyera. Estoy seguro que de saberme así de cursi, por no decir estúpido sentimental, le sacaría cualquier duda.

–¡Perdón! –grité a Naruto que no se agotaba de regañarme tras lo hecho. Revolví el cabello azabache del que era poseedor y le gruñí a una niña que nos miraba sin disimulo. La caradura se atrevió a mostrarme la lengua y poniendo mi mejor cara de psicópata la hice llorar–. Hmp.  
–¡No! –gritó Naruto dramáticamente–. ¿Haciendo llorar a una niña? Sabes que así no lograrás nada con Hinata. ¿Verdad? ¡Ella ama a los niños!  
–¿Y? –Al contrario, a mi no me agradaban los niños molestos, y esa niña me mostró la lengua. Fue una maleducada y si sus padres no la educaban estaba en todo mi derecho a regañarla. Aunque Naruto exageraba, simplemente la miré; otro asunto era el que la niña se asustara–. De cualquier forma, no tengo porqué fingir con Hinata. Tus consejos son estúpidos, dobe. No pienso darle flores, tampoco algún peluche y menos hacerle cosquillas. No tiene caso nada de eso ya que acabo de cagarla. No amigos, no novios, y la única opción que me queda es secuestrarla –por la cara de Naruto no necesité que me mostrara su sorpresa tras sus gritos–. Hmp. Sí lo consideré también.  
–No sé si reírme o llamar a la policía –dijo luciendo exageradamente desesperado–. Jamás pensé que Hinata tuviera ese efecto.  
–Porque es bruja –susurré y la risa de Naruto me molestó más que la niña que me acusaba con su madre desde la lejanía. Realicé la misma cara con su madre y pareció intimidarla, poniendo así en el molde a su hija.  
–Hinata puede ser todo menos bruja. –Si no controlaba su insoportable risa no me iba a dejar otra opción que callarlo a golpes. ¿Cómo es que esta situación le causaba gracia? Que le recordara su situación con Sakura necesitaba, quería ver cómo se reía de hacerlo–. Sasuke, Sasuke –comenzó tocándome el hombro el maldito homosexual. Desde la vez que me besó (supuestamente un accidente) utilizaba cuidado excesivo con él. No tenía nada en contra de su sexualidad dudosa pero yo amaba a Hinata—no, a mí me gustaban las mujeres, mejor dicho–. Estás enamorado de Hinata, pero no te es fácil lidiar con los nuevos sentimientos. ¿Verdad?

Fruncí el ceño mirando mi cerveza con profundidad–. No es eso –aclaré–. Ella es el problema. Si no fuera tan difícil...  
–¡Hey! Nadie dijo que fuera fácil. Llevo mi vida entera enamorado de Sakura y sin embargo ella lo único que hace es golpearme. ¿Qué es peor? Una chica que corre o una que te golpea y te aclara que nunca saldrá contigo explícitamente –sostuvo su barbilla–. No, espera, es lo mismo. Sólo que Hinata te lo aclara cordialmente y los golpes son psicológicos. ¿No? Como sea, yo todavía no me hecho para atrás con golpes y todo. ¿Vos sí?  
–Pero qué hago –susurré forzadamente, luchando contra mi orgullo que reclamaba su lugar.  
–¿Y yo qué voy a saber? Acaso has visto que haya avanzado algo con Sakura –parpadeé y lo miré con sorpresa. ¿Recién ahora me lo decía? El colmo resultaba ser que este mismo tipo hace no mucho se nombró a sí mismo un experto en lo que se refiere al amor y me dio consejos que probablemente eran improvisados, o peor: sacados de una película.  
–¡Naruto! –grité enojado.  
–¿Qué? Sólo sé tu mismo, esto, no me acuerdo de qué película saqué esa pero si Hinata te acepta tal cual eres creo que la cosa sería mucho mejor que fingir. Y ahora que digo esto, a Hinata no le gusta que finjas ser algo que no eres. ¡Ahí está la solución! Sólo sé Uchiha Sasuke.

Lo golpeé en el rostro sin vacilar. Las personas nos veían extrañadas y lo arrastre hacia fuera haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas. Merecía que lo moliera a golpes por bromear conmigo. Yo agonizando por estar enamorado y él riéndose a mis espaldas. Podía imaginar sus risas antes de dormir, imaginándose a un patético Uchiha con un ramo de flores siendo educadamente rechazado por Hinata. Seguramente diría algo como: _"Oh, Uchiha Sasuke. ¡Las flores que desde hoy en más simbolizaran nuestra amistad! Porque sos mi amigo, no lo olvides. Las cuidare por siempre y cada vez que las mire pensaré en la amistad que coseché con usted y que apuesto crecerá!"_. Entonces Naruto se estaría riendo de su propia imaginación, culminándola conmigo ahorcado por ser mandado a la mierda cordialmente.

–¿Naruto? –Esa voz...–. ¿S-Sasuke-san? –¿Desde cuándo tanta cordialidad? ¡Maldición! Volvían los espantosos días del bar.  
–¡Hina-chan! –gritó Naruto abalanzándose sobre ella. Apreté los puños y juré mentalmente. Recordé que habían sido novios y los celos que comenzaron a nacer en mí no fueron nada comparados con los que surgieron al ver a cierto pelirrojo al lado de ella.

¡Cómo si él sólo quería sexo! Olvidé que Hinata no era tonta y con obviedad debió deducir que mentí en cuanto a Gaara.

–Hinata –la llamé con autoridad, queriendo alejarla del hombre que con neutralidad analizaba la situación.  
–T-Tengo que irme Naruto-kun. ¿S-Si? Podemos... Podemos vernos...  
–¡Nada de eso! –gritó más contento que lo usual, preocupándome. El rubio estaba planeando algo y mi deducción más acertada era que en nada me iba a beneficiar–. Sasuke te compuso una canción. Escucha: De colores, de colores se viste un Uchiha en la primavera. De colores, de colores es el amor que siente por Hinata. De colores, de colores es el sol que le gusta ver lucir. Y por eso los globos que tienes provocan que sangre de muchos colo... ¡Hey!

Ignoré la risa de Hinata, el sonrojo de ella tras entender qué simbolizaban los globos, y cómo dé lugar tapé el hocico de Uzumaki llevándolo a la fuerza lejos de allí. Para culminar mis mejillas estaban demasiado calientes. Otra vez me había sonrojado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer eso? De mi orgullo no quedaba más que cenizas. ¡Iba a matar a Naruto!

–¡Es-Espera, Sasuke! –gritó aguantando la risa y la ignoré con destino al infierno, donde pensaba abandonar a Naruto. Mis gustos eran increíbles, nunca entendería cómo él era mi mejor amigo. Sentí una mano en mi brazo y no voltear era misión imposible. Al encontrar sus ojos pensé en llevármela conmigo al infierno en vez de dejar allí a Naruto; y así lo hice. Solté al dobe y posteriormente alcé a Hinata sobre mis hombros comenzando a caminar con ella encima–. ¡Sasuke qué...!  
–Voy a tirarte conmigo –dije sabiéndome un imbécil–, al mismo abismo.  
–¡Eh!

La tiré dentro del auto para su alivio y cerré las ventanas junto a las puertas; finalmente la secuestraba. Conduje aproximadamente treinta minutos ignorando sus intentos de hablar hasta aparcar junto a un parque. Allí abrí la puerta de su lado y la miré significativamente, quería que se largara. No la iba a obligar a nada, tampoco la podía secuestrar. Mi cordura, aunque escasa, todavía existía.

–Largo –al igual que la vez pasada la dejaba por su cuenta. Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y volvió a cerrar la puerta encendiendo una alerta dentro de mí. Cualquier cosa que pasara ahora difícilmente sería bueno.  
–No. –Invocando una firmeza de tierra desconocida logró hacer que mis párpados se alzaran. ¿Qué sucedía?–. Yo... No lo entiendo –volvía mi Hinata tímida, mordiéndose la tentación de escapar–. P-Primero me usa, luego me acosa, me ayuda y se vuelve mi amigo, para hablar mal de Gaara-san y besarme sin mi consentimiento en su departamento –suspiró–. Realmente... no lo entiendo.  
–¿Qué? –solté bruscamente sin despegar mis ojos negro de los blanco de ella. No confesaría mi fantasma, no obstante, le dejaría claro de una vez que la quería sólo para mí–. ¿Qué no entiendes? No te quiero en mi cama, Hinata, y tampoco en la de otro tipo. Te quiero en mis brazos. Nunca quise ser tu amigo, fuiste vos la que lo decidió y era eso o que volvieras a esquivarme.  
–A-Ah –el sonrojo en sus mejillas, adorable, me alentó a seguir hablando si bien no lo hice. Las palabras no eran mi fuerte y estaba dispuesto a hacerle el amor en pleno día y en el auto para que entendiera lo que ocasionaba en mí–. L-La canción que Naruto...  
–Olvídala –ordené por el bien de mi orgullo, porque esa canción no pudo ser más ridícula aunque en cierto modo cierta. La escuché reír y quise volver a echarla si no hubiera hablado primero.  
–E-Eso va a ser imposible –intentó moderar su risa ignorando que la vergüenza hacía estragos dentro de mí–. M-Más si... si Naruto dijo... Lo que él dijo... Vos...

Odiaba sus palabras sueltas que golpeaban directamente en mi paciencia por demás escasa, así que, decidí besarla. Quería callarla y responder al mismo tiempo, sin necesidad de hablar más. Probé de su boca todo lo que tuviera para darme, que parecía ser deliciosamente infinito. Adentré mi lengua cuidadosamente feliz de que me correspondiera y sonriera a la vez, sintiendo que la satisfacción de hacerla sonreír, incluso durante un beso, fue magnifica. El momento que compartíamos amenazaba con encender pero si bien yo era fuego, ella no era otra que el mismo hielo. Se alejó despacio relamiéndose los labios mientras observaba los míos. Yo estaba emocionado por al sonrisa que no se borraba de sus fracciones considerando ésta su manera de corresponderme. Intenté volver a besarla sonriendo también pero la desgraciada retrocedió. Al igual que ella, yo tampoco la entendía.

–Sasuke, entiende que todavía no te conozco bien. –Una sonrisa peligrosa fue la que mis labios formaron. Podía desnudarme ahora mismo para que me conociera si así quisiera, para que recordara los detalles de mi cuerpo que quizás aún le producían alguna duda desde que intimamos–. Sos un mentiroso, me has mentido con Gaara. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en vos? –a un punta pie de echarle la culpa a los consejos de Naruto ella prosiguió–. P-Pero si Naruto dice que de colores s-se viste un Uchiha en la p-primavera, presto todo mi tiempo para que me demuestres que no sos ese pirata que... que... q-que...  
–¿Robó tu virginidad? –ayudé a recordar y solté una carcajada al verla enrojecer de inmediato.  
–¡N-No! –tiernamente cubrió su rostro–. Yo no puedo confiar fácilmente en los hombres, y estoy en todo mi derecho de desconfiar de vos. N-No esperes que salte a tus brazos tan fácilmente.  
–Así que además de tener que soportar una enfermedad, también voy a tener que convencerte de que sos la cura –volví a sonar preocupantemente cursi por lo que decidí erguirme y volver mi vista al frente no sin antes decir–: ya lo dije, voy a tirarte conmigo al mismo abismo.

Abrí la puerta de su lado y sonriéndome salió del auto. Me marché sin demora y cuando pasaba mi tercer semáforo pensé que las cosas mejoraban. Sólo tenía que conquistarla siendo un Uchiha y demostrando cuánto podía hacer por ella. Ser caballero era lo primero en la lista, hasta que recordé que la había dejado a una hora de su casa y ni siquiera me había molestado en regresarla. Para empeorar la situación ella capaz no sabía en dónde la había abandonado.

Juré en voz alta. La receta para lograr mi cura era más que difícil de lograr y, sobre todo, peor que la misma enfermedad.

* * *

[** A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan _]

* * *

¡Qué tal, gente! ;D

Yo dije que iba a tardarme, así que no digan que no avisé (?). Okey, me reí de verdad mientras hacía el capítulo pero cada quién con su humor, así que si les ha causado gracia digandolo xD. ¡Es que Sasuke está loco! Y eso que aún no vieron el capítulo que sigue, va a estar más que demente el pobre. En cuanto la canción "De colores..." dificilmente rimé bien, pero eso quedó (:/). En fin. ¡Espero les haya gustado!

¡Muchas gracias por los review, following y favorites!: Kary landero.3, Ciielo Riin, LaCrazyWriter, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, Dark Amy-chan, Saara Chan94, akaribebe-chan, rozen, kattyto.

Como ya tengo cinco historias, continuare este fic dependiendo de los reviews (Va subiendo preocupantemente el número xD). Así que si les gustó dejen un review, si no, también. Sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar, y me inspiran más.

¡Saludos!


End file.
